


rise/set

by gizkas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Rude., Tumblr fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizkas/pseuds/gizkas
Summary: Her fingers slide over the mug. They’re both wearing gloves, but for a moment there’s something to the heat of the metal that she wonders about.





	

“Here.” **  
**

She looks up, only to become eye-level with a tin mug of what smells like caf. Her eyes dart up, meet his brown ones, and she manages a strained twitch of her lips. “Thanks.”

Her fingers slide over the mug. They’re both wearing gloves, but for a moment there’s something to the heat of the metal that she wonders about.

It seems to take effort for him to look away. “Drink it all. We leave for Jedha in an hour.”

Her brows raise. “Yes sir.”

The sun rises.

–

He finds her seated on a shipping crate. Her knees folded, elbows resting on top of them. Her eyes are dirty but dry. She’s looking up at the sky, and he doesn’t feel the need to give condolences but he does feel the need to…

He digs in the toe of his boot and starts to climb. With a soft sigh of exertion, he lifts himself over the ledge of the crate she’s secured.

Jyn stares at him, and it’s a look he recognizes. It’s been over twenty years, but he knows the pain of lost fathers. Without invitation, he slides back until the column of his spine rests against the crate, until his own knees are folded, hands draping over them. There’s no need for gloves on Yavin, so the edges of their pinkies skim each other–not quite touching, not close enough to be argued as intention.

They both exhale, and look up.

Then there’s a moment, almost. He sees it unfold in his mind: maybe he moves his arm to wrap around her shoulders. Maybe she rests her cheek on his. Maybe he crosses that line and holds to it, feels her breath move her back under the palms of his hands..

It could have happened.

Instead, he returns his stare to the ground. “The council is going to meet in an hour.”

She nods. “…is there any chance of us finding another cup of caf?”

He doesn’t smile. But his chin dips down in a half-nod.

The sun rises.

–

 _Breathe_ , she whispers to herself. Her knees dig into the sand, her heart hammers in her ears. She feels his nose and lips pressed against the crook of her neck. Her eyes are closed, but the darkness is growing impossibly bright behind them.

 _Breathe_ , she pleads again. _It’s over._

Her inhale moves her back under the palms of his hands.

His arms tighten around her. Jyn feels tears well under the lids of her firmly closed eyes as she returns the embrace.

She tries her best to brace the both of them against the storm. And her last thought is one she borrows from him.

_Welcome home._

The sun sets.


End file.
